


Leo the Matchmaker

by AgelessWriter



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy as hell, M/M, Slightly rushed, for the latest episode, i don't even care anymore, may be a bit of a crack fic, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgelessWriter/pseuds/AgelessWriter
Summary: Leo is ready to leave the Legends. (Exorcisms are now where he draws the lines, thank you very much Constantine.) But... There's a little unfinished business he wants to take care of first. And their names are Sara Lance and Mick Rory. (He just wants them to be happy... Is that so wrong? After all, if they won't work on their own love lives, someone has to...)





	Leo the Matchmaker

Leo the Matchmaker

 

Leo had decided it was finally time for him to return to Earth-X and to reunite with his wonderful boyfriend (potential-future husband). He grinned at the ring Gideon had helped him create, a ring that dazzled like Ray and was as white as the ice Leo’s weapon fired.

Of course, there was still a matter or two that had yet to be resolved. One involved Captain Lance and her flirtations with Ms. Sharpe. The other involved Micha-Mick and the Ray on the ship.

Leo felt himself grin as his plans formulated. Oh yes… He could see it now… Captain and Mrs. Lance. Mr. and Mr. Rory-Palmer. Or Palmer-Rory. Or just Rorys or Palmers. Yes… He chuckled. “Gideon…” He began.

“Yes, Mr. Snart?”

“Where is Captain Lance currently?”

“In her quarters, I believe.” Good. Privacy....

 

Legends-Legends-Legends-Legends

 

            “Knock-knock.” Leo spoke, voice somewhat musical. Sara glanced up at him from her notebook, eyebrows arched.

            “There a reason you’re here, Leo?” She asked, pushing her blonde locks back. Leo smiled, leaning against the door.

            “Actually… There is… I was wondering if your little… Fling with Constantine was to derail yourself from opening up to Ms. Sharpe about your feelings for her?” Sara glared.

            “I don’t have feelings for Ava.” Leo grinned, Cheshire cat grin.

            “Ava? Of course. You have no feelings for a woman whom you call by her first name, while flushing when you say her name.” Leo poked at Sara’s cheeks. “Flushing, Captain Lance. Flushing.”

            “Leo. Take your hands off of me, or I will break them.” Leo pulled his hands away quickly.

            “Don’t need to risk that. Ray would be so disappointed if I can’t do that-”

            “I don’t need to know about your sex life!” Sara shook her head. “Look, Leo… I know you mean well, but me and Ava isn’t going to happen. She’s… She’s not for me.”

            Leo raised an eyebrow. “That mean you think she’s too good for you or what? Because I’m telling you what I’ve observed. You two care for each other far too much for it to be a… passing fad.” He swallowed, deciding to try a different approach.

            “When I first met my Ray… I tried my hardest not to feel for him. I had just lost my Michael… A man I thought I’d marry… And… I didn’t want to like the new guy. But Ray…” Leo felt himself become mushy. “Ray did everything he could to make me smile, no matter how stupid or silly. He never listened to anything hurtful I said… He… He saw passed it.”

            Leo looked at Sara. “Ms. Sharpe… Ava… Wants you, Sara. No matter how messed up you think you are, she thinks the world of you. I say you should give her and you a chance.” He smiled. “And if it does become… Permanent, I expect an invitation to your wedding.”

            Sara snorted. Trying to find some way to rebuke him, to tell him off. But he could see the conflict, could tell she was listening to what he’d said.

            “If…. And I’m not saying I will or that it’ll go well… But if Ava and I do work out, you’ll be the first on the guest list. Hell, I’ll let you be my wedding planner.” Leo grinned.

            “Deal.” He extended his hand to hers as they shook.

            “Now. Go bother someone else. I’ve got research to do.”

            “Thought you left that to Nate.” Sara smiled.

            “What kind of captain would I be if I didn’t at least attempt to help out my crew?” Leo nodded.

            “Point.” He stood, heading for the door. “When you contact Ms. Sharpe, I suggest wearing that little white number from our Viking adventure… She seemed to really appreciate that look.” Leo winked, heading out before he could be hit with a projectile.

 

Legends-Legends-Legends-Legends

 

            Step One was complete. Sara now had it in her head to talk to Ava. (And Gideon had relayed to Leo that she had called Ava and that they were animatedly speaking to one another about a case. Not exactly personal, but Leo would count it a win.)

            Step Two was next… Or rather… Case Two… Mick and Raymond Palmer. That was going to be more difficult…

            Ray, Leo knew, would be much easier to speak too. But he was also a very oblivious man… But Mick… No. Mick would rather set Leo on fire than talk about ‘crushes’ and ‘touchy-feely bullshit’.

            Ray it is.

 

Legends-Legends-Legends-Legends

 

            Leo walked into the lab, watching as Ray worked on some weapon. “Oh, hey Leo… Whatcha doin’ here?” He asked. Leo smiled.

            “I came to talk… Though… You’ve gotta little…” he took a rag and went to clean Ray’s face, a spot of oil and grease had been bothering him.

            “Uh… Thanks.” Ray flushed. “So… You wanted to talk…”

            “I did. About Mick.” Ray shook his head.

            “Look… I don’t know what you two are doing… Or if you’re fighting or… You know… A think… But I don’t think it’s my place and…”

            “Raymond. Please. It’s not at all what you think.” Leo assured him. “Like I told Constantine. I’m spoken for. On my Earth.” He smiled. “I have a Ray of my own actually. You met him… The literal Ray of sunshine?” Leo offered.

            “Right! Yes. I love his suit by the way.” Leo couldn’t help but smirk.

            “And I love what’s under it. But that’s not what I’m here about.” He sat down on the bench. “Gideon tells me that Mick and you… Have been close. That you team up on occasion. That he’s… Been good to you ever since some Russian incident?” Leo looked at Ray. “May I ask what that’s about?”

            Ray flushed. “Look. Mick is a fantastic guy once you get to know him. Like… yeah… He mostly grunts or insults us… but he only half-means it now. He’s really softened up. He’s… Like a teddy bear… With a grizzly side. And that grizzly side only really comes out if someone on the team is hurt.” Ray rambled.

            “And I mean… I guess he trusts me… He let me use your counterpart’s cold gun when my suit was destroyed. And he told me trusted me to turn him back from a zombie.” Leo’s mouth dropped.

            “He… Was a zombie? You…. There were zombies?” Leo asked. (What the hell…?)

            “Oh yeah. During the Civil War. Long story short, a time pirate let loose a future poison thing and it turned people into zombies. We had to fix that.” Ray sighed. “It was one of the few times he called me ‘Raymond’. And in that voice too. Like… Gruff…. But with all the emotions behind it.”

            Leo nodded, deciding to focus on the ‘emotions’ part instead of the ‘zombies’ part. (Zombies. Exorcisms. Demons. His earth was seeming more and more sane.)

            “So Mick shows emotion with you…?” Leo asked. Ray shrugged.

            “I mean… Sometimes… He usually calls me an idiot, but he does so with a smile that makes me think he’s fond.” Ray frowned. “Why are you suddenly so interested in Mick… Or me…? Or me and… Oh my gosh you think Mick and I are… NO. No…” Ray gave a nervous chuckle. “We’re just… Bros…. Friends.”

            Leo snorted. “Oh Ray… You may feel that way. And it’s fine if you do. But Mick… I get the feeling that he’s gone on you.” Ray flushed.

            “You really think so? I mean… I’ve thought about it…. I mean… Who wouldn’t think about it? Like… Having your own grizzly teddy bear boyfriend…? That’s a dream… But… I always thought he preferred women and the way he referred to you and your Ray’s relationship… I just… I…” Leo raised a hand to quieten Ray.

            “He may not know what terms to use and he may not like to label what he is due to whatever happened in his past. I know my Michael had some… Issues with our relationship as well, so much internalized homophobia… But we worked through it together once he realized that it was as real for me as it was for him.” Leo smiled.

            “Mick wants you. He just doesn’t know what he should do to pursue you and he thinks because you’re more… the hero type than he is… that he doesn’t deserve you. So what you need to do, is work on it. Work on him.” Ray grinned.

            “Thanks Leo. I… I had a similar chat with your… With Leonard… Though that had much more threats involved. But I… Thank you.” Leo pulled Ray into a hug.

            “You’re welcome.” He pulled away. “Now go. Seduce yourself an arsonist. And remember to invite me to the wedding. Or I will freeze you both.” He winked, walking off.

 

Legends-Legends-Legends-Legends

 

(A few years later, Earth-X, after the war)

 

            “Leo…. Do you remember the Legends? The time-travelers you spent time with?” Ray asked. Leo walked over, wrapping his arms around his husband.

            “Yes… Why? What happened? Do we need to go to their earth? Fight an evil?” Leo asked. (Those idiots always managed to get into some sort of trouble.)

            “No… They invited us…. To a wedding. A double wedding.” Leo grinned, taking the envelopes from Ray.

            “I gotta see these.” He grinned, looking at the cards. Mick and Ray were in matching suits, though Mick looked slightly agitated in his. (But the look he gave Ray was… It was awe-inspiring.) Sara and Ava wore their own matching dresses. (Sara had a note attached saying that even badass women liked to look pretty every once in awhile.) And the cards were invitations to their weddings. Addressed to Leo the Matchmaker.

            “What did you do?” Ray asked, looking the cards over. Leo smiled, leaning into his husband.

            “Isn’t it grand? Just call me Cupid, because I never miss when it comes to love.” He kissed Ray. “Or am I wrong, Mi amor?” Ray rolled his eyes.

            “I swear, you either came from a bad romcom movie or a bad musical. I’m still deciding on how to put you back.” Leo snorted.

            “Oh come now, Raymond… You wouldn’t get rid of me. You’d miss me too much. Or at least… Miss that thing I can do with my tongue.” Leo waggled his eyebrows as Ray playfully shoved him.

            “So… A double-wedding on Earth-1. Think we should find our suits?”

            “Of course. And we need to find Cisco. Have him vibe us there. We need to be on time you know…”

            “On time for you means early. You want to gloat.”

            “Of course I do. It’s what I do best.” Leo kissed Ray again. “Besides, I remember you enjoyed gloating when we first got together. Said you knew you’d ware me down.”

            “And I did. Now you’re stuck with me. Forever.” Ray laughed.

            “Pretty sure it’s the other way around.”

            “Right….” Ray nuzzled Leo. “Might be good to be on Earth-1 again… Maybe we can… Visit my folks this time.”

            “Of course. I’d love to meet my new in-laws…. What should I wear for that?”

            “Leo…”

            “What? I want to make a good impression. I need to find my best. Wear it. Woo them. Just as I wooed you.” Ray rolled his eyes.

            “Drama King.”

            “Actually I’m a queen but…” Ray silenced him a kiss. The only real way to get a Snart to shut up. (A Terrill. Leo was now a Terrill…)

            “Come on. Let’s pack for Earth-1.”

            “Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
